ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Absolute Power: Part 1
Absolute Power: Part 1 is the nineteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Alan Albright is shown running in some cornfields, looking panicked and worried. Then, he encounters Kevin, who keeps saying Alan has something he needs, with Alan trying to convince him that he doesn't have anything he wants. Eventually, it is revealed Ultimate Kevin wants Alan's power and he absorbs it, gaining his powers. Kevin was going to kill Alan, but Ben as NRG thwarts his plan and fights him. After a short battle, Kevin leaves and promises to come for Ben's power. Alan explains to Ben that Kevin has gone on a power-hunting rampage and he has already absorbed Helen, Pierce, Manny, and even Dr. Viktor's powers. Ben finally decides that he must eliminate Kevin in order to stop his rampage, but Gwen disagrees, still believing there can be a way to help Kevin. Ben doesn't think so and the disagreement between the two cousins becomes a fight, with Gwen trying to trap Ben in a bubble, but escaping as Chromastone. Gwen uses a spell that increases the gravity on Ben, but Ben transforms into Terraspin and blows Gwen on her house. Gwen uses another spell to slow Ben down, but Ben transforms into NRG and melts the floor, creating a wave of lava, but Gwen survives it by being protected in her shield. Ben comes up to Gwen as Nanomech and Gwen traps Nanomech in her spellbook, but Ben, finally having enough, becomes Way Big and uses his cosmic ray attack on Gwen, finally defeating her and rendering her unconscious. After transforming back, Ben says that he was able to defeat Gwen because she cared too much about him, and that she doesn't have what it takes to deal with Kevin. At a warehouse, Ben is attacking some Forever Knights as Lodestar, asking for Kevin's whereabouts, but they do not know and he continues to attack them. Meanwhile, Gwen is visiting Max Tennyson, asking for advice on how to help Kevin and that Ben was going to kill him. However, Max says that Ben is doing the right thing, and Kevin has to be put down in order for innocent lives to be safe. Gwen says she's going to find someone that will help, and ironically, that person is Darkstar, who has been living off the energy of stray dogs. Gwen tries to prepare a spell, but Darkstar uses his energy to try to absorb her mana. Gwen backs him off, which knocks off his helmet. Gwen completes the spell, and Darkstar regains his old face back. When Darkstar asks why Gwen would do this for him, she says that she needs his help. Meanwhile, Ben is driving in his car and Max contacts him on the Ultimatrix, saying that he agrees with Ben's intentions of stopping Kevin, but also saying that the way he is intending to do it is not the move he would select, as he gives people second chances and they live to his expectations. He explains that he would eliminate Kevin, but never thought Ben would. Ben says that his past friendship with Kevin is now gone for good and that in order to save the lives of innocent victims, Ben must destroy Kevin. In a cave, Ben as Humungousaur is fighting Vulkanus, asking him for Kevin's whereabouts, with Vulkanus trying to avoid the questions. He tries to escape Humungousaur by crawling out of his suit and running away, but Humungousaur catches him and starts shaking him. When Humungousaur was about to give Vulkanus the pounding of a lifetime, Gwen stops him. When Humungousaur was charging at Gwen, Gwen traps him in a mana cage, but Humungousaur breaks out by punching the ground, causing Vulkanus to fall through the chasm Humungousaur makes. Darkstar arrives, offering his assistance to Ben to find Kevin, though Ben does not like it. Darkstar explains to Ben that he and Kevin are the same because of their cravings for energy (and Ben keeps pointing out they're both evil), so Darkstar can predict Kevin's next move. Darkstar explains that when Kevin destroyed the Dominus Librium, the ancient artifact that cured Kevin and Darkstar of their previous mutations, he managed to salvage a piece and that it lost all of its power, but with enough energy supplied in it, they could tap into its powers and could cure Kevin. Ben becomes reluctant to follow through Darkstar's plan and is just intent on finding Kevin in order to put him down. At an arcade, Gwen encounters Kevin and explains that Ben is after him and that she wants to help him, but Kevin starts to lose control and attacks Gwen. He uses his fire powers against her and surrounds her with a wall of fire, but Gwen stops the fire using a wind spell, and then Kevin traps Gwen with vine seeds. Gwen still manages to use her spellbook, and uses a spell that summons Charmcaster's Stone Creatures. The monsters free Gwen and attack Kevin, but Kevin absorbs the mana contained in the creatures and attacks Gwen with a mana blast. Then he attacks her with an unusually strong and powerful sonic scream, which knocks Gwen to the wall. Kevin begins absorbing Gwen's magical and Anodite powers and Gwen screams in pain and agony, while Kevin looks all the more pleased. Major Events *Darkstar is turned back to normal by Gwen. *Alan Albright returns. *Max Tennyson gets his nervous system fixed and returns. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Alan Albright (first re-appearance) *Stone Creatures (under Gwen's control) Neutral *Darkstar (first re-appearance) *Vulkanus *Pickaxe Aliens *The Forever Knights Villains *Ultimate Kevin Aliens Used *NRG (x2; first time off-screen transformation) *Chromastone *Terraspin *Nanomech (off-screen transformation) *Way Big *Lodestar (off-screen transformation) *Humungousaur (off-screen transformation) Spells Used *Facio Gravis *Defecho Fhar *Tardis Motis *Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita *Incendia Absum *Silicus Milez Sasitatio Quotes Errors gwenhair.JPG|Floor Error eyes errrord.JPG|Shield error ben 10 ultimate alien error 44.png|Arm error *While Ultimate Kevin absorbs Alan's abilities, **Ultimate Kevin's Spidermonkey arm is brown, instead of blue. **Alan's Plumbers' badge disappears. *After turning from Way Big to Ben, the floor turned back into cement even though NRG melted it into lava, which can't of cooled down in that time. *When Lodestar was asking where Ultimate Kevin was to the Forever Knights, his voice was higher than usual. *When Gwen raises a mana shield to protect herself from Ultimate Kevin's mana attack, it cracks before the attack hits it. *Gwen couldn't have summoned Charmcaster's "rock monsters", because they only followed Charmcaster because she freed them, as stated in the episode, "Where the Magic Happens". *When NRG grabs Kevin's arm, the Omnitrix symbol is missing. Naming and Translations Continuity *The Dominus Librium from Trade-Off is seen again. Despite being destroyed, only one fragment had remained. Allusions *The title references to the quote by John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton: "Power corrupts; '''absolute power' corrupts absolutely."'' Trivia *Fusionfall released an NRG suit. The advertisement shows NRG from The Forge of Creation. *The Arcade Ultimate Kevin is hiding out in is called "Total Zone" the same arcade that Ben and Kevin first met back in his titular episode Kevin 11. It has since appeared to have gone out of business as evidenced by its ruined state. *This is the first time Terraspin said something other than his name. es:Poder absoluto Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin arc Category:Episodes Written by Charlotte Fullerton Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba